Raven no Nichijo
by SwitchON
Summary: sebuah fanfic yang gaje garing alay en abal karangan author yang sama nista nya dengan ceritanya ini berkisah tentang keseharian Raven yang gak bisa ditebak. mau tau gimana? sms aja saya. #plak# maksudnya baca aja - -
1. Chapter 1

**Me: eh, eh. Tau gak?**

**Elsword: apaan?**

**Me: fanfic baru nih :3**

**Elsword: SEMUANYA BERKEMAS! KITA PINDAH RUMAH! RAVEN, PANASIN AKI KAPAL BLACK CROW LU CEPET!**

**Elgang: ayayayay kapten!**

**Me: STOP STOP STOP STOP! MAU KABUR KEMANA LU PADA?! MAU POTONG GAJI?! *teriak pake toa nasod***

**Elgang: ( ._.). . . .**

**Chung: y-yaudah deh gk jadi pindah. Beteweh, fic apaan kali ini?**

**Me: Elsword dan Aisha akan main di kamar**

**Rena: *fangirling* Kyaaaaaa! *pingsan***

**Me: becanda. Kali ini ceritanya tentang hal-hal sial yang terjadi pada Raven**

**Raven: oh. . . WUT?!**

**Me: ya begitulah. ngomong ngomong, maaf ya untuk semua reader yang setia sama saya *emang ada?*. Saya selama ini gak ada kabar. ini semua gara-gara faktor coretsibukmainelswordcoret. ya tapi hasil nya BM dan RS ku bisa sampai rank SS *curhat atau pamer nih?*. dan berhubung dengan update renewal skill yang nunggu nya sejam, jadi dapet ide beginian. terus-**

**Ara: JANGAN CURHAT DISINI BEGO! *nendang author pake galactic punt Chie***

**Me: SUMIMASEN! *mental***

**Chung: mulai ceritanya!**

**Disclaimer: Elsword punya KoG. tapi entah kenapa gue seneng liat Raven sengsara *tawa nista* (Raven: woi!)**

**Chapter 1: Raven, si hybird yang nista. (Raven: woi)**

**Class:**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

**Rena: Grand Archer**

**Eve: Code Nemesis**

Matahari telah terbit. di sebelah timur pastinya. sinarnya telah membangunkan seekor #eh# seorang manusia hybird yang tangan kirinya dilapisi dengan besi yang udah karatan karena selalu kebawa mandi (Raven: woi! Daritadi ye!).

**Raven POV**

Sinar matahari yang nista ini masuk dari jendela kamar gue dan sukses membangunkan gue dari mimpi coretbasahcoret gue. dengan malas yang sudah memuncak sepuncak-puncaknya Mt. Everest, gue berguling dari kasur yang bermaksud untuk turun dari tempat tidur. namun cara gue gagal. gue malah jatoh dari tempat tidur dengan nistanya yang menghasilkan SFX: gedebhuukk clang clang. sekali lagi gue berdiri dan pergi ke kamar mandi. gue terus mandi, tidak lupa menggosok gigi, habis mandi kutolong Rena, membersihkan tempat tidurku (Me: malah nyanyi -_-). setelah selesai mandi gue siap-siap pake seragam Eru Gakkuen.

Gue lupa ngasih tau? emang udah pikun nih gue. gue ini bersekolah di sekolah yang nista, yaitu Eru Gakkuen. dan gue juga tinggal di asrama yang nista. bersama 5 orang temen-temen gue yang nista pula, yaitu Elsword. Seorang yang sukses menjadi Rune Slayer namun otak nya masih perlu diperbaiki. dan juga dia suka main cewe. Chung wakil OSIS di Eru Gakkuen. Sebagian dana pembangunan sekolah ini ditanggung babenya. secara sih, dia anak dari CEO dari PT. Freiturnier. Dia anaknya enjoy tapi sayang mukanya kayak cewe. Aisha, dia Ketua OSIS Eru Gakkuen dan juga ketua kelas di kelas gue yang bisa ngendaliin semua elemen. dia juga selalu dapet ranking 1. gue sih kurang deket ama dia. tapi gue liatin si Elsword tiap hari ribut mulu ama Aisha. entah modus apalagi kerjaan si Els. Rena seorang elf. dia sih enak orangnya. murah senyun, ceria, cakep pula. mirip mantan gue Seris yang udah wafat. gue sih sebenernya ada rasa ama dia, tapi ya mau gimana lagi? gue susah kalo soal cinta. Eve, cewe nasod yang paling susah kalo diajak ngomong. gimana enggak? kemana-mana aja kagak ada ekspresi gitu mukanya. pernah sih sekali gue nanya kenapa dia gak ada ekspresi gitu, tapi gue dikasih gamparan nista dan gue mental keluar jendela dan terjun dari lantai dua dengan mode head-first. si Els, Chung, ama Eve bukannya bantu bawa ke rumah sakit, malah ngangkat banner bertuliskan poin 9 10 9 dari lantai 2. dari situ gue gak masuk hampir 1 semester (Me: BAPAK BANGGA SAMA KAMU NAK!). Di tahun ketiga gue ini, gue berusaha mati-matian buat ngadepin UN.

Dari kamar gue langsung turun kebawah buat sarapan. tapi belom ada yang bangun. gue bingung. tapi bodo amat lah yang penting makan dulu, abis itu berangkat sekolah.

Abis makan gue tancap gas ke sekolah. dijalan ke sekolah, jalanan sepi. secara sih masih jam 6 pagi, kelas dimulai jam 8. Gue terus jalan sampe tiba-tiba ada jambret naik motor nyolong tas gue.

"WOI! JAMBREET! KAMPRET! SINI LU!", teriak gue di pagi-pagi buta. yang alhasil ngebangunin penduduk sekitar.

"WOI! ORANG MAU TIDUR WOI! JAM BERAPA INI?! 6:30! BUTA LU YA?!", teruak ibu-ibu dari sebuah rumah. Sumpah jleb banget itu bu.

Setelah gue keluar dari dunia ke jleb-an gue, gue baru inget tas gue dicolong. yaudah deh gue iklasin aja. lagian isinya cuma payung, 1 pensil sama komik he**ai.

Lalu saat gue lewatin jembatan yang gue lalui buat ke sekolah, gue liat di sungai ada kotak ngambang yang isinya anak kucing.

"AAAAAA!", otomatis gue teriak nista dan ngelepas jaket gue dan nyebur ke sungai. njiirrr dingin amat! oh iya sekarang udah akhir Oktober.

Ngelepasin pikiran gaje gue, gue langsung ambil kotaknya dan bawa ke tepian.

Pas gue buka kotaknya, JREEEEEEEENGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

"CUMA BONEKAAAAAA!", teriak gue dengan nistanya

"DARITADI GUE DALEM FANFIC NIH?!", teriak gue gak karuan kayak Mitsuo di Dans** Koko**e ** **chij** karena saking keselnya gara-gara fanfic nista ini #digamparkarenasalahfandom#.

Setelah beberapa saat, turun hujan. dan alhasil baju gue super basah dan jaket gue yang di jembatan pasti juga udah basah.

Dengan keadaan pasrah, gue kembali kejembatam, ngambil jaket gue, dan jalan lagi dengan pasrah ke sekolah gue. gue udah gak peduli ama lingkungan sekitar.

Pas sampe disekolah, gerbang udah digembok. mungkin gue udah telat. jadi gue manjat gerbangnya. masih dengan kepasrahan dalam hujan. abis itu gue langsung jalan kekelas. Pas nyampe dikelas, gue liat kelasnya kosong. iya sih kelas gue sekarang pelajaran olah raga. tapi karena inget kemaren ada tugas yang belom di kumpulin ke Ms. Ariel, jadi gue keruang guru. Pas di ruang guru cuma ada 1 guru. kebetulan itu Ms. Ariel.

"bu, saya mau ngumpulin tugas bu", kata gue ngasih buku gue.

"eh? Raven? Kamu ngapain di sekolah?", tanya Ms. Ariel

"hah? emang kenapa ya? gak boleh bu?", tanya balik gue

"loh? kamu gak tau? hari ini kan hari jadi pembangunan Eru Gakkuen. jadi sekolah diliburkan", balas Ms. Ariel. lalu diam selama kurang lebih 15 jam #bujuuughh#

"oh gitu ya bu. yaudah bu nih tugas nya. saya langsung pamit deh kalo gitu", kata gue dan ngasih tugasnya ke Ms. Ariel.

"hati-hati di jalan ya!" samar-samar gue denger suara Ms. Ariel saat gue keluar ruang guru. setelah nutup pintu ruang guru, gue langsung ngacir keluar dari sekolah kayak orang kesetanan atau emang abis dikejar setan.

Gue langsung pulang ke asrama. ngunci diri dikamar gue selama 14 hari 14 malam. gak makan gak minum. dan pada saat itu juga gue menyadari satu hal...

Hidup gue nista...

_**To be continued**_

**Me: yap cut!**

**Raven: WAT?! MASIH ADA LANJUTAN KENISTAAN GUE?!**

**Me: yap :3**

**Raven: APA?! GUE GAK TERIMA GU-**

**Chung: Review ya sodara-sodara :3**

**Raven: OI CHUNG JANGAN MOTONG PEMB-**

**Bzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Terputus dari server**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: yap gue balik lagi :3**

**Raven: bener-bener belom puas ni anak =_=**

**Me: :3**

**Raven: ya sebelum kenistaan gue dimulai, mending gue bales review dulu deh.**

**xColorlessQueenx: saya? dari mana aja? abis kramas XD~ *digigit berthe* ini lanjutannya :D**

**Nanase Ikumiya: demi Richian yang maha alay! ini udah lanjut :3**

**Azure Liberator: asal masuk gapapa. asal jangan keluar masuk keluar masuk XD *di gorok karena ambigu* this is the 2nd chapter.**

**Orithia Windbell: nista itu kayak semacam dibawahnya buruk lah :3**

**Arrow-chan3: wkwkwkwk Iron Princess jadi sleeping beauty ide bagus tuh! well ini chap 2 :D**

**Chung: mulai ceritanya!**

**Chapter 2: Raven si keceh yang jomblo**

Hellooohh efereh badeh. kembali again dengan guweh Raven. si hybird keceh yang tangannya ilang sebelah #digampargaragarabahasanyagakbaku#. di minggu pagi yang cerah ini (padahal sih mendung), gue pergi ke taman kota mau cari udara segar (atau tepatnya nyari duit di air mancur). berhubung masih jam 6 jadi gue lari pagi dulu ngelilingin taman.

Karena kecapean gara-gara lari ngiterin taman 7x, gue istirahat di bangku. beberapa saat gue duduk, gue liat si Elsword juga lagi lari pagi. Ya jadi gue panggil.

"Woi! Elsword", gue manggil si Els pake suara sopran (WAW).

"Woi jug-", pas si Els nengok ke arah gue, ternyata didepannya ada tong sampah. jadi dia nyungsep.

"Astaga Dragon Els! elu ngapain nyungsep gitu ke tong sampah? nyari makan?", kata suara cewek familiar dari belakang si Els. dan ternyata si Els lari pagi sama Aisha.

"halo Aisha", kata gue nyapa Aisha.

"halo Raven. lari pagi juga?", bales Aisha

"iya nih. abis di asrama gak ada yang seru", bales gue

"HEEELLOOOOWWWW?! ADA YANG LUPA AMA YANG NYUNGSEP NIH?!", kata si Els dari tong sampah dengan suara alay bin lebay yang mirip Olga Syahreza.

"oh iya lupa...", kata Aisha yang nolongin Els keluar dari tong sampah.

"nah gitu donk", kata si Els.

"BENAR KU MENCITAIMUUU TAPI TAK BEGINII!", HP Aisha bunyi.

"eh... ada SMS", kata Aisha yang jatuhin Els dari tangannya dan ngambil HP.

"GEDEBHUUUKK!... duh... Apa dosa ku mak? saya udah janji gak nonton video dan baca komik Hentong lagi...", kata si Els pasrah tekapar di tanah dengan posisi nungging.

Gue yang dari tadi liatin ni anak bedua diem aja dengan masang wajah suram.

_"kenapa ni anak dua bisa jadian ya? sementara gue jomblo?"_, pikir gue dalem hati sambil liatin si Els ama Aisha lagi bercinta-cintaan. alias main cak-cakan.

"elu ngapa Ven? Ngiri ya liat orang pacaran?", kata si Els dengan suara lebay itu lagi yang sukses membuat gue jleb. Gue Bloody Accel baru nyaho lu.

"kampret lah kau...", kata gue dan masang wajah (=_=") sedangkan dia masang wajah (:3).

"ush ush... jangan ribut disini. mending kita makan deh. laper nih", kata Aisha ngelerai gue sama Els.

"nah dari tadi kek ngomong", bales si Els.

Akhirnya gue, Els dan Aisha pergi ke restoran terdekat. tapi pas di jalan ada cewe yang beuuuhhh mantebbb bodynya #digampargaragarasalahrating#.

"eh Els, cewe manteb tuh", bisik gue ke Els.

"ANJROT! CABE-CABEAN!", teriak si Els keceplosan.

"Elsss~ ngomong apa kamu barusan~?", kata Aisha dengan nada suara sarcastical yang mirip dengan Jade dari Ta**s ** th* Ab*** #ditendang karena salah fandom lagi#. Pas gue nengok belakang, death aura Aisha udah bisa diliat dengan jelas dari perempatan di jidatnya yang gak gedad itu.

"eh... Ng-nggak kok aku gak ngomong apa-apaan. sumpeh deh. ya kan Ven", kata Els yang nengok ke gue dan ngasih tatapan _'bantuin gue lu pret. kalo kagak, gue obrak abrik kuburan mantan lu...'_, otomatis gue nelen ludah. jadi gue terpaksa ikut peran.

"i-iya Sha. t-tadi cuma-", "OIIII! ELS, AISHA, RAVEN", lagi-lagi suara familiar terdengar. pas gue nengok ke sumber suara, ternyata si Chung lagi sama Eve. Mungkin ngapel malem senen kali ya? (emang ada? Gue gitu loh) disatu sisi gue juga merasa lega kalo ada live-saver. Kuburannya Seris jadi aman.

"eh... Chung Eve. lagi ngapel malem senen ya?", kata Aisha. ni anak bisa baca pikiran orang ato gimana?

"ahahaha... kagak kok. tadi si Eve minta temenin ke toko tamiya. katanya mau cari dynamo yang bagus buat Moby. Ya kebetulan gue juga mau nyari batere yang kuat 100 jam buat destroyer gue. jadi kalo dungeon gak perlu rebek-rebek reload lagi", jelas Chung panjang kali lebar tambah padat plus gak masuk akal. gue baru tau kalo nasod bisa pake dynamo tamiya. berarti tangan gue tamiya donk? bisa nge nos kagak ya? dan gue juga baru tau kalo destroyernya Chung pake batere. ato itu cuma akal-akalan nya biar bisa berduaan sama Eve? ah bomat lah, bukan urusan gue.

"terus kalian bertiga ngapain?", tanya Eve yang dari tadi diem aja.

"kita mau makan. kalian mau ikut?", bales si Els.

"boleh, sekarang juga udah siang. tadi kita nggak sarapan dulu sih", bales Chung, garuk-garuk pantat. eh salah... kepala dink... lagian pantat sama kepala sama #dicakarwilliam#.

dari tadi gue baru sadar, cuma gue doank yang kagak ada pasangannya. gue jadi ngerasa suram. gue, si hybird yang keceh dan selalu dikejar-kejar cewek ternyata masih jomblo. nggak elite banget tau gak? eh unique dink... Berthe Blade udah kalah jadi sama Henir set #digigitbanthusgaragarasalahnaskah#.

"oh iya... kita mau makan di restoran mana ya?", kata Chung sebagai icebreaker. atau penghancur es. atau apalah itu.

"ke restoran Mc Stella. katanya daging lizardmen nya paling top di kota ini", kata Aisha. jadi sekarang lizardmen juga jadi buat hewan kurban?

"eh... gue denger setalah Banthus khilaf jadi perampok bencong yang gagal, dia jadi kerja disitu. kalo gak salah sih...", kata Eve. Banthus kerja disitu? pfft mau jadi sexy dancer dia?

gak kerasa kita udah sampe di Mc Stella. foto Stella bener bener terpampang nyata cetar membahan di banner depan restorannya yang bertuliskan 'jagonya lizardmen'. dibawahnya juga ada tulisan 'menyediakan makanan nasod oleh chef muda kita. Toma' entah kenapa, gue jadi gak laper lagi...

pas kita masuk, kita disambut pelayannya.

"selamat datang! aku Richian! berapa orang mas?" tanya pelayan bencong ke gue. ni orang buta apa? udah jelas-jelas ini berlima. masih ditanya juga. kebanyak nonton Dora sih lu.

"lima orang", kata Chung.

"lewat sini", kata pelayan yang satunya. yang ini cukup waras.

kita dapet tempat duduk dideket jendela. jadi bisa liat keluar.

"jadi siapa yang bakal mesen?", tanya Els.

"gambreng aja lah", bales Aisha. gue baru tau kalo permainan kaya begitu bisa nyasar ke Elrios.

"oke. hompipa alaiyum gambreng! si Raven pake baju gembel! lu yang mesen Ven", kata Els. mulai kampret ni anak.

"huft... iya dah. sini uangnya", kata gue. mereka ngasih duit masing-masing.

"pesen apa aja nih?", tanya gue.

"gue pizza aja", kata Elsword. tolol nya udah kelewat ni anak.

"gue lizardmen crispy aja", kata Aisha. untung lu gak sarap kaya cowok lu Sha.

"gue lizardmen original, sama kentang goreng", kata Chung. ni juga waras.

"gue mur, baut sama soda oli", kata Eve. pulang lu Ve. pulang mendingan. abis itu gue lompat dari atep ni gedung biar lo semua masuk tipi. tapi kall diinget-inget disini jual makanan nasod...

"oke sip", kata gue. gue sih mesen makanan favorit gue. lizardmen jerky!

pas gue mau mesen, gue liat elf berambut hijau yang familiar. dan ternyata itu Rena.

"oi! Ren-", omongan gue terhenti pas liat ternyata Rena lagi makan sama cowok lain. cowok nya elf juga ternyata.

detik itu juga gue ngerasa waktu terhenti. dada gue sesek. gue cuma mau kabur aja dari tempat ini. Rena, cewek yang selama ini gue suka. gue kejar-kejar. tapi di depan mata gue. dia sama cowok lain... apa gue emang seburuk ini?

setelah gue mesen makanannya gue minta ke Banthus yang kebetulan jadi Chef disitu buat nganterin makanannya ke meja temen-temen gue. setelah itu gue langsung kabur dari restoran ini.

**Rena POV:**

"ahahaha... jadi kapan kakak ke Ruben lagi?", tanya gue ke Rayne. kakak gue.

"besok. kakak kesini cuma mau nengokin kamu aja", bales Rayne.

pada saat itu juga, gue ngeliat orang dengan rambut hitam dan tangan nasod yang gue kenal keluar dari restoran sambil lari. oh si Raven. loh? kok dia nangis ya? pasti ada yang gak beres nih.

"um... ka, kalo gitu Rena pamit dulu deh. Bye!", kata gue.

"hati-hati di jalan ya", bales Rayne.

pas gue keluar dari restoran, tiba-tiba turun hujan deres.

"aduh gawat nih... ujan lagi! Ravennya juga udah kabur... dimana tempat biasa Raven nyendiri?", tanya gue ke diri gue sendiri.

"hmmm... oh iya! pasti disitu!", kata gue dan langsung lari nerobos hujan

**Raven POV:**

gue lari gak terarah sampe akhirnya gue sampe di tempat nyendiri gue. pematang di deket sekolah gue. hujan turus deres. air mata gue udah kecampur sama air hujan.

"kenapa...?", kata gue sambil melihat kearah langit.

dari sini gue mikir. kenapa hidup gue begitu buruk? kenapa gue harus hidup kalau hidup gue hanya sepicis cerita tanpa makna? kenapa gue gak mati aja? mungkin itu hal yang terbaik untuk semuanya. terutama Rena.

akhirnya gue putusin buat tenggelemin diri gue di sungai. pas gue mau lompat ke sungai, ada yang nahan gue dari belakang. kaya seseorang meluk gue.

"jangan pergi...", kata suara dibelakang gue. lebih terdengan kaya bisikan. tapi masih bisa gue denger.

"Re...na?", tubuh gue udah lemes. dari faktor stres, lelah, dan karena hujan.

"tolong... jangan pergi... udah cukup gue kehilangan orang tua gue... gue gak mau orang yang gue cintai juga pergi...", kata Rena masih berbisik.

gue tertegun begitu denger kata 'cintai'. ternyata masih ada yang peduli dengan hidup gue.

"apa yang akan terjadi kalo lu pergi...? siapa yang bakal jadi orang bijak di gang? siapa yang bisa bantu gue buat ngelerai Aisha dan Elsword? dan siapa yang bisa nenangin gue disaat gue sedih?", jelas Rena.

sekarang gue merasa bodoh. gue udah memikirkan hal yang bodoh. hal yang bisa dibilang mementingkan diri sendiri. gue gak mikir tentang yang lain. gue emang bodoh.

air mata gue udah gak tertahan. gue langsung meluk balik Rena. gue nangis di bahu Rena.

"maaf...", cuma itu yang bisa gue ucapin disela-sela tangisan gue.

"gak apa-apa kok... asal janji jangan ulangin lagi ya?", kata Rena ngasih senyuman hangatnya. itu hal yang paling gue inginkan sekarang.

"ya... gue janji", kata gue dan bales senyumannya.

dari situ gue mengambil kesimpulan. bahwa dibalik keburuk selalu ada kebaikan.

mungkin bagi gue hidup gue hanya sepicis cerita tanpa makna, tapi bagi mereka. orang-orang yang mengakui gue. gue adalah orang yang menghiasi kisah hidup mereka.

Terima kasih. Rena...

_**to be continued...**_

**Me: ya selesai...**

**Elgang kecuali Raven: RAVEENNN! JANGAN PERGII! *nangis***

**Raven: gue gak bakal ninggalin kalian**

**Elgang: YAAAAAAAYYY!**

**Me: oke. ehm... maaf kalo jadi berubah genre gini... soalnya author lagi galau... jadi maklumi ya plis?**

**Elgang: Ja ne!**

_**SwitchON**_


End file.
